A lonely hallway
by snapsandprongs
Summary: When Sirius unexpectedly meets a girl who might be good for him, he shrugs her off as usual. Will he be able to make up for harsh words? one-shot


The light was starting to dim in the long corridor, the flames of the torches were barley hanging on with flickering embers. A lone boy with long black hair was struggling to reach a burning coal to light up a fag. _Shit_, he growled under his breath. Sirius had left his wand behind him in the dorm and he had no reason to go back right now. Not with _her_ their. He wasn't in the mood to see the two sick love-birds ogle one another. He snorted and threw down the unlighted fag down at his feet in disgust _Great. This night just keeps getting better and better doesn't it_? He thought harshly to himself. It was bad enough that all of his friends had abandoned him for her, but now he couldn't even use his own wand to light up.

"Fucking Evans." He swore loudly.

"Language Black!" A younger voice chastised. He glanced down the hallway._ Weird_. He hadn't heard any footsteps for a while. It was to dark to see her features, with the fire so low, but even now he really wasn't interested in what she had to say. He turned away and promptly ignored her.

He heard her walk closer, she was probably right behind him, he could smell light girly perfume._ One of those girls_. If he turned around, she would probably bump into his chest, blush and mumble a reply. It was_ always _the same. Any other day, he'd be all over her. Pulling his good looks and bad-boyish charms and he'd be out of trouble and in a broom closet in any moment, too bad Evans had royally pissed him off. Any girl didn't seem appetizing to him at the present moment. He started to walk away, in no particular direction or destination. Just to get away from that bird.

"Don't you walk away from me Black!" Her voice was growing more angrier by the second. He heard the click-clack of angry heals coming closer. She grabbed his arm and tried to swing him around. Too bad she wasn't very strong. None of them ever were. All it did was piss him off even more. He turned and faced her. She was a tiny little thing, ordinary at best. A very round face, and a short boyish hair cut. Her uniform looked frazzled, Hufflepuff. He snorted rudely. No surprise their. She turned up her nose in a very snottish way. Reminded him vaguely of his cousin, Narcissa.

"What do you want?" He snapped. His face turning into a fierce scowl.

She had the decency to look dismayed for a fraction of a second. "Hmm, oh lets see" She started off sarcastically "You're out of your common room after hours, You're trying to light up a cigarette, _Very nasty habit anyways Black_." He promptly rolled his eyes. Who did this mad woman think _she_ was? No one ever told Sirius Black off. Except for Minny and Remus but they didn't count. The little annoying bird kept chatting on about something, he really wasn't interested and he made that clear with all of his mimics of her talking with his hand and his rude gestures.

She paid him no attention. "As a prefect.." She went on. Of course _Prefect_. Little miss perfect prefect. He bet that Remus and Lily were friends with this annoying little brute. "Nice chatting with you _cupcake_" He rudely interrupted once more, "But i really don't give a rats arse what you have to say. Goodnight." He started to stroll angered like in the direction of his common room. "Wait! i have to give you detention!" She called after him. He could hear her little heals clicking fast trying to match his pace. "Shove off woman!" He yelled behind him. The clicks immediately stopped and so did he._ He sounded just like his father_. This was how his father treated women. He sighed and turned around, an apology at his lips. Her eyes were shinning bright in the moonlight, newly formed tears were beginning to show. Her posture was rigid and unfriendly. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, then she quickly ran away. He could hear soft sobs echoing throughout the dead castle. He sighed, but this time in regret. He really should control his anger, or take it out on someone who deserved it, like Snivillus. He promptly turned and headed back to his dorm for sleep. He'd find her in the morning and apologize.

Next day—-

"Morning sunshine!" A very loud a cheerful voice sang in his ear. He groaned loudly and moved to chuck a pillow at whoever decided to play Voldemort. He heard a low chuckle. James. _Stupid prat_. "'M sleeping" Sirius replied lazily.

"Ahh no you don't" James replied easily. He felt pressure on his bed as the prat walked up. He could almost feel his head close to him. "Go away. I don't want my hair to catch what ever disease yours got." Sirius said grumpily. He heard another laugh. Peter. _ugh_, he was so not prepared to deal with any of them today. The cheerful gits should go play with the squid.

"Come on Sirius!" A more squeakier boy stated. "Its Hogsmead today!" He could almost feel his excitement. He had forgotten about Hogsmead.

"No."

"You asked for it, i suppose" Sirius froze and hen he felt his whole body rise and fall. The stupid arse was jumping on his bed while he was in it! He started swinging his arms like a madman. "GET OFF MY BED YOU STUPID LITTLE-"

"SIRIUS BLACK! LANGUAGE!" A loud bossy voice risen from the front of the room. He felt James get off and walk towards the wicked sound that was known as "Evans."

Sirius groaned and peaked his head up just in time to see James get smacked across the head as he leaned in for kiss. A small quirk lifted to his lips. Evans did have her good times, he had to admit.

He groggily sat up. He watched as Remus left the bathroom. "So what are we all doing today?" Sirius asked, almost in a flat tone. He knew what the answer would be. They hadn't all gone to a Hogsmead trip together since James and Lily had started dating. James looked uncomfortable and reached up and messed with his hair.

"Umm, well you see mate-" He started off awkwardly. Lily nudged him. "Me and Lils here are going on a date". His voice sounded more scared then excited. Lily didn't look to happy to be called "Lils." Sirius hoped James would pay for that slip later. He didn't say anything and moved his eyes towards Remus. Remus turned a soft pink color and started sorting through his trunk. Probably to excuse himself from having to look at Sirius.

"I um- I have a date also" Remus said quietly. James's eyes perked up and he crossed the room and patted Remus once hard on the back "Good for you Remus!" He said a bit too over-excited. "Why didn't you tell us you had a date?" His tone quickly turned demanding. Ah, the joys of being friends with James. Remus coughed and glared at James for the unnecessary smack. He looked unfazed as usual. "Well its not a traditional date, I met this girl and we're going to check out that new bookstore that just opened up." He said rather lamely. Sirius nodded curtly and looked at Peter. He didn't _really _want to spend all Hogsmead with Peter, but it was better then going alone. He could sense that Evans wanted to comment on the bookstore idea, but she seemed wise enough to feel the tension to have the decency to ask later.

Peter then fidgeted and said, "Well.. To be honest Padfoot-" He started. The blonde haired boy then looked down at his chubby bare feet. "What?" Sirius demanded harshly. "Your busy too?" He quickly got up, new-found anger rising. "I can't believe this!" He threw his hands up in the air in a wave of exasperation. He stomped his way to the loo. He heard frantic apologetic words, but he wasn't having any of it.

30 minutes later—-

Sirius stepped out of the steamy shower. His Pajama pants were loose around his waist and were hanging quite low, so low that you could see a slight dark shadow of his pubic hair. His chest wasn't toned, but it was broad. His black hair was hanging loosely against his forehead. His ice cold grey eyes looked unfocused and his body walked towards his trunk to get clothes. He didn't know what he was going to do today. All of his friends were all busy being selfish and leaving him alone and bored like a common person and not like a marauder. He sighed impatiently and started dressing.

As soon as he was finished, Sirius stepped out of his dorm and started heading towards the great hall. He was later then usual. Their wasn't any kids wandering the halls, they must have all left. He shrugged it off, it wasn't like anyone cared if he was late. Sirius was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice he wasn't alone until he literally bumped into her. He glanced down and he saw a books started sprawling out on the tile. He bent down to help "I'm so sor-" He started.

"Don't bother, Black"

He paused. He had heard that voice before. He looked up and sucked in his breath. It was the girl from last night. Huh imagine the odds of that happening. He sighed but continued to help.

"I'm sorry about last night." Sirius said quickly. She stood up and looked up to meet his eyes. He hoped she didn't see any wavering thoughts, since he was unnaturally sincere this time. She nodded and glanced at his hands. Giving him a message to give her books back.

"Hey! I've read this one!" Sirius said almost excitedly. She quirked her lips and her eyebrow rose in a questioning manor. He cleared his throat, and tried to get his dignity back and seeming to fail by the amused look on her small face.

She looked back up and waited for an explanation He finally gave in. It was hard not to when looking into her brown pleading eyes. Not so ordinary now, eh Sirius? He sighed and began to explain.

"You are strictly forbidden to tell anyone about this." He gently touched the cover of the book. "Astronomical Hypothesis by Claire Windstorm." He paused and then glance back at her, "It's my favorite book. My family is hardcore into astrology and when i was younger, father used to make me and my brother Regulus study all the constellations " He looked up and gave her a soft smile. A first real smile in a long time. "It was written in 1849, and gradually more and more stars have been added once we find new ones. If you look through it fast you can almost see the pictures of the galaxies move and morph into one another. Sometimes they explode and combine but others they don't have enough power and they just dwindle down to nothing but empty matter." He looked up and saw her smile at him.

" I didn't know you were such a history buff, Mr. Black." She teased lightly. He felt his mouth turn upwards into a smile.

"It's a secret" He teased back.

It was quiet for a moment, but not an uncomfortable one. Sirius found himself actually liking this girl's company.

"Do you mind me asking what your name is?" She laughed lightly, "I _was _wondering when you were going to ask. My name is Sophie. Sophie Grey." He nodded.

"That's a pretty name" He said simply. She nodded and seemed unsure of what to say next.

A few more moments passed and Sirius couldn't help but notice more and more things about this girl. She was probably a year younger then him, maybe too and no more then 5'4. Her hair was really short but it was soft looking. She had a little muggle flower in her hair. He had saw Lily wear one like it before. She was wearing simple jeans and a pink top. He heard laughter from people outside and was suddenly inspired.

"Hey, do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" He asked quickly. He watched her reaction. She seemed guarded, so he assumed that she had heard of his rendeveous, even the false ones. She looked directly in his eyes and he had the strong urge to look away but resisted.

"Are you messing with me, Black?" She know looked more wary but more on an edge of being ready to verbally attack.

"I want to go with Hogsmead with you, if you'll let me". He said in a more firm voice.

She pursed her lips and finally let out a small sigh of exasperation. "No.. i-" She paused and turned away from him. He didn't make any movements._ Had he just been rejected_? Sirius Black was **never** rejected. _Was this girl mental_?

She took another breath and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry but no. I'm not getting involved with you. You _alway_s only want one thing." He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. He honestly wasn't surprised Once in a while, he always found a bird who wasn't interested n his games. He just hated it when those were the times when he wasn't messing around.

"Let me show you that i'm more then that. Just once chance." He said in a determined voice. It kinda of worried him how much this one was making him sound like James. At least he had the decency to sound less pathetic about it.

"Fine. Just one" She turned around and he could see the corner of her pink lips start to turn up.

5 Hours later—-

The wind was starting to pick up again. Today had been a nice day, a little grey and cloudy but he had barley noticed.

"I had a good time Sirius.." Sophie said softly, pulling his warmer hands into hers.

"As did i, love" Sirius bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Am i different then what you expected?"

Her expression wasn't readable, but she didn't look upset and he took that as a good sign. He had kept her laughing all day. He had even bought her a new jumper, since hers was so frayed. They were so different. He found out that she was muggle-born. Oh would his mother have a field day with that one. She also didn't come from a very "well off" family, but money didn't matter to him. She was spunky, and unafraid to call him out on his crap. As much as that annoyed him, he found that he didn't mind it as much when it was her doing it.

"Yes. You very much are." She then leaned up to kiss him. He felt like he could never tire of her kisses. They were like no other.

"Would you care to be my girlfriend?" He asked, whilst touching his nose with hers. She giggled lightly and said "_What do you think, genius?"_


End file.
